I will Dissect This Later 1
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 10-C physically; Hugs, Pets and Tickless ignore conventional durability, logic and reality as a whole (Could hug CORE!Frisk, an non-corporeal, existing and non-existing at the same time, 7.5D being); Can ignore durability to an extent via SOUL Magic. 2-A in SPAR Mode (Superior to LV30+ Chara and DT Frisk the DETERMINED. Only below God Elmo. Casually UNDOes True Resets. Casually creates Multiversal sized drills with knife shards). At least 2-A (Stomped God Elmo), possibly Far Higher with DT (Beyond Infinite DT); Ignores durability to an extent via everything lol. Memetic via DANK MEMES (Still spams memes. Memeposting comparable to Bread) | Same, but Very Low 10-C physically (A hand-sized Flowey). Higher with Vines | Unknown, likely 2-A physically (Immensely boosted by Match-Up SOUL). Unknown, likely Low 1-C in SPAR Mode. Unknown, likely at least Low 1-C, possibly Far Higher via Traits (Has every known "Human" SOUL Trait, including: Determination, Bravery, Perseverance, Justice, Integrity, Kindness, Patience, etc.). At least Memetic via DANK MEMES (Superior Memespam) | Unknown, likely High 1-C physically (Said to be a 10-Dimensional smol). Unknown, likely Low 1-B in SPAR Mode. Unknown, likely at least Low 1-B, possibly Far Higher with Pink SOUL (The most powerful SOUL to ever "exist" and it only does becuz... It just works) completely outclasses any other SOUL, including the Red (DETERMINATION) SOUL; Impossible to Define Memetic w/+++'s via DANK MEMES | Unknown, likely Low 1-B physically. Unknown, likely at least Low 1-B in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely 1-B, possibly Far Higher via Pink SOUL and PAIN (Can absorb limitless amounts of pain) | Unknown, likely 1-A physically (Seems to noot be tied by any plane of existence). Unknown, likely at the very least High 1-A in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely Memetic, possibly Far Higher via Black Pink SOUL and PAIN | H.O.P.E. (Ungodly far beyond all Amino characters except one) '' | ''H.O.P.E.S and D.R.E.A.M.S. (Beyond all. Massively surpassed previous form by an ungodly amount. An Angel equal to Lord Asriel) Key: Hooman | Floweh | Match-Up SOUL | Pink SOUL | Pink SOUL (Blacked/PAIN) | Black Pink SOUL | God of Omega Awesome Terror (Using a small fraction of power) '' | ''Angel of FEAR (Full Power) Name: Alex Murderer Dreemurr, also referred as "Ale Chara" or "Ale Betty" -- Also known as: The First Human, Savior of Humanity, God of Omega Awesome Terror, Angel of Fear Origin: Undertale (Amino) Gender: Take a Guess, Alex won't get TRIGGERED (Left liek this cuz Amino peeps luv to assume Ale's gender and they (noot ale) wud be liek: WHA IS HAEPENINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! ASDHGSAFSAFDSADSADFSAYDFSTADFSYAFDSTYAFDYSGAU if see Ale's gender) Age: 6 physically and mentaly | Same | Same | Glitches between 6 and 10 physically, 6 mentally | Appears to be in their 10s. Technically beyond such concepts anyway. Still mentally 6 (Somehow) | Same but more edgy Classification: Smol Hooman Child, Adopted Child of Asgore and Toriel, Higher-Dimensonal-Spatial-Temporal Anomaly, Impossible to Kill Soulless Being of Immense Power Under the "Human Child" Classification Capable of Generating Immeasurable Amounts of DETERMINATION | Flowey | Same as 1 - Soulless part | Smol Unknown Child (Neither Monster, Neither Human, Neither Ningen, Neither Bakemono, Angel?, Demon?, Embodiment of Love?, DETERMINATION?, Light?, KILLING INTENT? Probably... FEAR ITSELF), Adopted? Child of BRAVERY (Anna Gella) has 2 moms?!? Powers and Abilities: Smol Human Child Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Ki Manipulation, SOUL Manipulation, Anti-Virtue Retribution (Essentially turns one's own virtues against opponents's sins), Regeneration (True Godly. Can regenerate even if ERASED from both existence and non-existence, and whatever is in-between while the reality Ale's in is destroyed), Immunity to SOUL Manipulation (Lacks a SOUL and SOUL Trait), Dead Heart (Can "function" without a heart), Path Maker, Immunity to Plot Manipulation, Reality Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Beyond Infinite DETERMINATION, Able to use Beyond Infinite DT at the slightest hint of excitement, Immutability, Negative KILLING INTENT (POS-KI), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of monster food, Resurrection, Healing, Immunity to Possession and Mind Manipulation, Weaponization use ANYTHING and NOTHING as a weapon, Amortality, Acausality, Extremely Potent Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Extremely Efficent Possession, Tele- (Teleportation Faster Than Teleportation), Telekinesis, Psionics, Body Supremacy, Automatic Mobility, Auto-Reflexes, Chronokinetic Combat, Merged Combat, Instant Combat Adaptation/Learning, Mimicry, Unpredictability, Hammerspace, Toon-Force, Potent Magic, Unavoidable Danmaku, Immensely Good Battle Tactican, STATS Manipulation revert LV20 to LV1, DAMAGE Manipulation revert 9999999999 (...) 9999 to 0, Manipulation Manipulation, CHARActeristic Manipulation & Dodging, COMMAND Manipulation Manipulate COMMANDS like FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY, UNDO, SPAR, DELETE, ERASE, SAVE, LOAD, etc., Can open portals to send people "Beyond Aleverse", Chat Leader Powers Shenanigans, Bullshizzing Reality, Shenanigans, Virtual Immunity to Anything, IDK (Full-List of abilities can't be pin-down), Immensely High Pain Resistance/Pain Supression (Can feel pain, more pain than a regular human being, yet, got limbs chopped off, guts ripped open, while struck with extreme ammounts of Virtue Retribution... with a smile =) and Hugs and Pets and Pethugs and Huggels and Huggies and Huggus and Huggles Boops and Cuddles! (Which is... the only ones they ever use) | Same + Flowey Physical Characteristics, Botanical Communication, Plant Manipulation (Plant Magic, Plant Empathy, Plant Enhancement, etc.), Dust Manipulation | Same as 1 + Determination SOUL Trait, Bravery SOUL Trait, Perseverance SOUL Trait, Justice SOUL Trait, Integrity SOUL Trait, Kindness SOUL Trait, Patience SOUL Trait, etc. | All Previous Abilitys (Same as 1) but boosted to amounts yet-known to be measured + Pink SOUL (Known Traits: FEAR and MOTIVATION), Immunity to SOUL Manipulation, FEAR (All opponents tremble in absolute fear, even fearless beings or those with an Orange (BRAVERY) SOUL), DETERMINATION & MOTIVATION ( W I L L N E V E R G I V E U P ), Powers and Abilities Immunity (Anti-Hax that outclasses God SOUL), SOUL Consumption, Whatever Alex wants | Same to an extremely infinitely exponentially higher degree | Same to to an un-spammably higher than before | Same to Unimagineable God Levels of "Power", God Immunity to SOUL "Manipulation", God "Strength", God "Speed", God "Durability", God "Agility", God "Stamina", True God Amortality & Nilmortality (Alex is not even alive... nor dead, and cannot be killed or even not not killed, thus, Alex will, no matter what, "exist" everytime, down to even the SOURCE CODE), Unrivaled levels of Reality Bullshizzing and Shenanigans, God Immunity to extreme amounts of PIS, God Immunity to STAT, DATA, COMMAND, CODE, etc. "Manipulation", and whatever Alex desires | Alex decides how high this is compared to their massively outclassed and utterly dwarfed by their own selves, "God" form. They are not only stronger than you, "I am stronger than myself" Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher physically (Can go "Faster Than Sanic Speeds+, which is anywhere from FTL+ to MFTL+). Immeasurable in SPAR Mode (Moves outside the standard space-time, which appears as a "zip" to other characters. Can freely move in an impossible void with no space-time). Irrelevant with DT. Omnipresent via the saviour that comes when people call its name. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Likely Same | Unknown physically (Immensely boosted by Match-Up SOUL). Immeasurable in SPAR Mode (Far faster than before). At least Irrelevant via Traits. Omnipresent via the saviour that comes when people call its name. At least Memetic via DANK MEMES | Unknown physically. Immeasurable in SPAR Mode (Far faster than before). At the very least Irrelevant with Pink SOUL (The most powerful SOUL to ever "exist" and it only does becuz... It just works) than the Dark/Light Blue (SPEED) SOUL; At least Omnipresent via the saviour that comes when people call its name. Impossible to Define Memetic w/+++'s via DANK MEMES | Unknown physically. Immeasurable in SPAR MODE. At the very least Irrelevant via Pink SOUL and PAIN (Can absorb limitless amounts of pain); At least Omnipresent via the saviour that comes when people call its name | Unknown physically (Seems to noot be tied by any plane of existence). At least Irrelevant in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely Memetic, possibly Far Higher via Black Pink SOUL and PAIN; Impossible to Define w/+++'s via the saviour that comes when people call its name | Impossible to measure (Completely blitzes every Amino character) | Massively outclass God form by a massive amount, completely inapplicable or measureable (Beyond all. Massively surpassed previous form by an ungodly amount. An Angel equal to Lord Asriel) Lifting Strength: Subhuman (Can barely lift two kittens without falling down). Immeasurable (Can lift "Hopes" and "Dreams"). Irrelevant with DT. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Same, but Very Low Subhuman physically (Can't even lift a kitten), Higher with Vines | Subhuman physically (Can lift 2 kitties and just falls a bit now). Immeasurable in SPAR Mode. Irrelevant via Traits . At least Memetic via DANK MEMES | Subhuman physically (Can lift 2 kitties without falling now, but still max capacity). At least Immeasurable in SPAR Mode. At least Irrelevant with Pink SOUL (The most powerful SOUL to ever "exist" and it only does becuz... It just works) than the Red/Orange (STRENGTH) SOUL; Impossible to Define Memetic w/+++'s via DANK MEMES | Subhuman physically (Can lift at most 3 kitties. Still gets squished easily). At the very least Immeasurable in SPAR MODE. At the very least Irrelevant via Pink SOUL and PAIN (Can absorb limitless amounts of pain) | Unknown physically (Seems to noot be tied by any plane of existence. Could lift "The World" which may refer to to Amino itself or just the planet). At the very least Irrelevant in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely Memetic, possibly Far Higher via Black Pink SOUL and PAIN | Impossible to measure (Will always be stronger than you) | Massively outclass God form by a massive amount, completely inapplicable or measureable (Beyond all. Massively surpassed previous form by an ungodly amount. An Angel equal to Lord Asriel) Striking Strength: Class BH. Multiversal+ in SPAR Mode. At least Multiversal+, possibly Far Higher with DT. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Same, but Class BH- physically | Unknown, likely Multiversal+ physically (Immensely boosted by Match-Up SOUL). Unknown, likely Low Complex Multiversal in SPAR Mode. Unknown, likely at least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly Far Higher via Traits. At least Memetic via DANK MEMES | Unknown, likely High Complex Multiversal physically. Unknown, likely Low Hyperversal in SPAR Mode. Unknown, likely at least Low Hyperversal, possibly Far Higher with with Pink SOUL (The most powerful SOUL to ever "exist" and it only does becuz... It just works) than the Red/Orange (STRENGTH) SOUL; Impossible to Define Memetic w/ +++'s via DANK MEMES | Unknown, likely Low Hyperversal physically. Unknown, likely at least Low Hyperversal in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely Hyperversal, possibly Far Higher via Pink SOUL and PAIN (Can absorb limitless amounts of pain) | Unknown, likely Outerversal physically (Seems to noot be tied by any plane of existence). Unknown, likely at the very least High Outerversal+ in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely Memetic, possibly Far Higher via Black Pink SOUL and PAIN | Impossible to measure (Will always be stronger than you. Always an instant destruction in one hit) | Massively outclass God form by a massive amount, completely inapplicable or measureable (Beyond all. Massively surpassed previous form by an ungodly amount. An Angel equal to Lord Asriel) DurabilityMultiverse Level+ in SPAR Mode (Unharmed by the multiple attempts of being ERASED by Chara. All Timelines can be ERASED, but there is one figure who will always remain... Alex). At least Multiverse level+, possibly Far higher with DT. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Same, but Below Human- physically (Petals can be easily torn apart) | Unknown, likely Multiverse Level+ physically (Immensely boosted by Match-Up SOUL). Unknown, likely Low Complex Multiverse Level in SPAR Mode. Unknown, likely at least Low Complex Multiverse Level, possibly Far Higher via Traits. At least Memetic via DANK MEMES | Unknown, likely High Complex Multiverse Level physically. Unknown, likely Low Hyperverse Level in SPAR Mode. Unknown, likely at least Low Hyperverse Level with Pink SOUL (The most powerful SOUL to ever "exist" and it only does becuz... It just works) Durable than the Blue/Green (DEFENSE) SOUL; Impossible to Define Memetic w/ +++'s via DANK MEMES | Unknown, likely Low Hyperverse level physically. Unknown, likely at least Low Hyperverse level in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely Hyperverse level, possibly Far Higher via Pink SOUL and PAIN (Can absorb limitless amounts of pain) | Unknown, likely Outerverse level physically (Seems to noot be tied by any plane of existence). Unknown, likely at the very least High Outerverse level+ in SPAR MODE. Unknown, likely Memetic, possibly Far Higher via Black Pink SOUL and PAIN | Impossible to measure (Is immune to every kind of attacks) | Massively outclass God form by a massive amount, completely inapplicable or measureable (Beyond all. Massively surpassed previous form by an ungodly amount. An Angel equal to Lord Asriel) * SOUL can't be shattered because they have NONE | Same | Match-Up SOUL regens too fast for this being a problem | Their Pink SOUL shatters what is trying to attack instead | FEAR and HATE absorbs attacks | Same but absorbing the attacks immensely boosts Alex | Too powerful to be hurt anyway | Same but massively greater than before. * Acausality, which is having no relation between cause and effect, action and consquences. * Plot Absence (Is not even tied to a plot, nor whatever other's plots are). * No-Wall (There is no 4th Wall, 5th Wall, 6th Wall, etc. for Alex). * Self-Resurrection (Even if killed, they can always bring themselves back via SAVE Points/Shurikens, of which he has an ungodly amount of) | Same | Same to an immensely higher degree | FILE 0, enough said | Love can bring Alex back | The World itself ressurects Alex | Too powerful to actually "die" | Same but massively greater than before. * PURITY, even damaging Alex somehow lowers other's LV makes a FIGHT against them not a good idea for Genociders and the like. Their blood turns people into Pacifist. Cures-All and Insta-Heals too. * POS-KI Barriers (POS-KI aims at keeping other's alive, and that is applied to "Barriers" Alex makes) reverses all damage to 0 (Let's say Chara stabbed a barrier for -insert 9's here- damage, then Alex does a thing and reverses all damage until it's -0-). * etc., etc., etc., makes them more than LITERALLY impossible to get rid-off via any and all means. Intelligence: Omnilingualism | Absolute Intelligence | Omniscent Weaknesses: Easy sleep, vibraTES